Take It Out On Me
by Y2JJerichoHolic4Life
Summary: Based on the song 'Take It Out On Me' by Florida Georgia Line. Dean would do anything for the girl he loves, even let her take it out on him. Dean/OC


**My first ever song-fic. I was listening to 'Take it Out on Me' by FGL and this idea popped into my head and I had to write it.**

**Sorry if Dean sounds too OOC but I had to do it for this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dean Ambrose. He belongs to WWE. I also do not own the song 'Take it Out on Me', it belongs to Florida Georgia Line.**

**Enjoy!**

**Italica/Bold - Song lyrics  
>Italics - Memory<strong>

I was sitting at home, watching television and resting before I had to go back on the road in two days. I was about to drift to sleep when I heard a knock on my door. I got up and headed to the door and looked outside the peephole. My eyes widened when I saw who it was. I quickly opened the door and saw my best friend, Taylor, standing there.

_**What'd he do this time?  
><strong>__**Did he break your heart?  
><strong>__**I can tell you been crying…and baby here you are**_

Taylor and I had been friends ever since we were in school together. To be honest, I was in love with her but she was with another man. Sadly, this man treats her like shit and doesn't give a damn about her. I wonder what he did this time? I wouldn't be surprised if he cheated on her.

"Dean." She said while trying to stay calm but I could tell she had been crying. I hated seeing her like this.

_**And I always know, any time you show up at my door past 11 o'clock that he really must've pissed you off**_

Every time she would come over late at night, I knew that she and her boyfriend must have gotten into it. I stepped aside quietly and let her in my house. We walked into the living room and sat down.

This situation had started 2 years ago. I remember it so well.

_I heard a knock on my door and decided to go answer it. I wonder who would be coming here this late at night. I opened the door and was shocked to see Taylor standing there with tears in her eyes._

"_Taylor, what happened?" I asked worried about her._

"_Michael." She said beginning to cry harder. I seethed. How dare he hurt her?! I grabbed her hand and brought her inside my house and closed the door. We went into the living room and sat on the couch._

"_What happened?" I asked again more soothingly._

"_We had an argument last night so I left and stayed with Serenity. I went back home today and I found out that he had cheated on me with this girl." Taylor said while beginning to cry. I wrapped my arms around her and tried to calm her down. We sat there and I decided to make a decision. I needed to help her._

_**Take it out on me  
><strong>__**And put your lips on mine**_

"_Take it out on me, Taylor." I said. She looked at me shocked._

"_What do you mean?" She asked confused._

"_Use me to hurt him. I'll be your haven when he hurts you." Dean said._

"_Dean? I don't want to use you." Taylor said even more confused._

_**Let me take his wrong and make it right this time.**_

"_Please, let me take his wrong doing and make you feel loved. At least, it'll be with me." I said trying not to sound to desperate. I loved her and I didn't wanna see her get hurt anymore. And if she needed a release, I would give it to her. She was quiet for a while and then she nodded, defeated. She looked at me and leaned her head close to mine until our lips touched. We ended up having sex that night and I don't regret doing this._

_**Yeah, you can just come over, you ain't gotta call  
><strong>__**You always got a shoulder anytime it all goes bad, when you're 'bout to break, when you're mad as hell, you can always take it out on me**_

_Afterwards, we laid in bed for a while and I broke the silence, "Don't ever worry about calling me ahead of time, just come over. Anytime you need a shoulder to lean on, just come to see me. Whatever he does to you, you can take it out on me."_

_**You can take it out on me baby  
><strong>__**If you ever wanna leave, maybe.  
><strong>__**In the middle of the night, that's alright…  
><strong>__**You can take, take…**_

"_And if you ever wanna leave him and come with me, you're more than welcome too." I finished._

"_I can't Dean. I love Michael, even if he does act the way he does." She said and I felt my heart break._

To this day, we have kept our promise and whenever I'm home, she comes over hurt or heartbroken and she uses me to return the favor to Michael, by either sleeping together when Michael cheated, yelled at me out of anger when she was mad at him, and even punch me until she was tired when he hit her, which I could take so I never told her to stop.

_**Take off your coat, and baby come on in  
><strong>__**Girl, let me help to get back at him**_

She just sat on the couch as I took her coat off and hung it up.

"Do you need to get back at him?" I asked knowing the answer fully well. If she didn't, she wouldn't be here right now. She nodded.

"I found him in the bed with another girl again. If he wants to cheat on me, I'll be happy to pay him back." Taylor said confidently. Years ago, she would have been nervous to cheat on him but now she takes it like a pro, even though she shouldn't.

_**And I don't know why, you never say goodbye…  
><strong>__**Whatever hell he's puttin' you through,  
><strong>__**I can't wait for you to…  
><strong>__**Take it out on me**_

I can never figure out why she didn't want to leave him after all the shit he's done to her. I tried asking her once but she just said it was because she loved him. I knew she had to be lying because there was no way she could love a man who constantly cheated on her, hit her, and treat her like she is nothing. I decided to let it go because she didn't need that right now. I know that I shouldn't like it but I couldn't wait for her to come and take it out on me. This was the only way I could be close to her so I cherished the times we had together even though they aren't in the best way.

_**And put your lips on mine**_

She leaned over and pressed her lips to mine and we began kissing passionately. I never got tired of her kisses. She was my everything and I vowed to protect her no matter what the consequences were.

_**Let me take his wrong and make it right this time  
><strong>__**Yeah, you can just come over, you ain't gotta call  
><strong>__**You always got a shoulder anytime it all goes bad, when you're 'bout to break, when you're mad as hell, you can always take it out on me**_

We stood up from the couch. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around my waist while I held her. We walked to the bedroom, where I laid her down on my bed and climbed on top of her to resume the kiss.

_**Yeah, I'll lay you down and love you just the way you should be  
><strong>__**Baby, so now that you're ready…  
><strong>__**Take it out on me**_

We began our love making and I cherished the moment of being with her to love her like she should be loved. I just hope that she would realize that Michael wasn't the one for her. I want her to be mine and only mine. No one would ever touch her.

_**You can take it out on me baby  
><strong>__**If you ever wanna leave, maybe  
><strong>__**In the middle of the night, that's alright…  
><strong>__**You can take, take…**_

Near the end of our love making, I accidentally let the words, 'I love you', slip but I didn't care, she needed to know. She didn't say anything which I knew would happen. After sex, we both fell asleep. The next morning, I woke up to being alone. I sighed. I knew she would be gone. She always left in the middle of the night to go back to Michael. It happened every time. One thing I'll always take with me is how she felt when I was with her which I was content with to some degree.

_**Take it out on me  
><strong>__**And put your lips on mine  
><strong>__**Let me take his wrong and make it right this time  
><strong>__**Yeah, you can just come over, you ain't gotta call.  
><strong>__**You always got a shoulder anytime it all goes bad, when you're 'bout to break, when you're mad as hell, you can always take it out on me**_

The next day, I packed all my stuff into my car since I had to go back to work. I was gonna miss Taylor but I told her my schedule of when I would be back.

_**You can take it out on me baby  
><strong>__**If you ever wanna leave, maybe  
><strong>__**In the middle of the night, that's alright…  
><strong>__**You can take, take…**_

"Dean?" I heard a familiar voice say.

"Taylor? What are you doing here?" I asked shocked.

"I decided to leave. I'm coming with you. Last night, I realized that I wasn't in love with Michael anymore. I love you, Dean." Taylor said. I looked at her shocked before a smile broke out over my face. I walked up to her and kissed her deeply.

_**Take it out on me**_

**And that's the end, hope you guys enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think. If this is good, I'll probably end up writing more song fics. See ya!**


End file.
